<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>wouldn't know where to start (old) by RatBazzy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27253132">wouldn't know where to start (old)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RatBazzy/pseuds/RatBazzy'>RatBazzy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>I changed the idea sorry lol, M/M, Might be horror?, Minor Character Death, No idea what im doing but god damn ill do it, Post apocalyptic fun times, Zombie horses baybee!!, oc is a human, oc was a scientist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:35:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,044</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27253132</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RatBazzy/pseuds/RatBazzy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>being stuck all alone in a completely different world 150 years in the future was NOT what Balthazar was expecting when he went into cryogenic sleep. He struggles to survive in this new world until he meets a particularly charming frog mute who is determined to help him find his missing people.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. CH 1: waking up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>To give some context, Balthazar worked in a large genetic and veterinary lab. the lab shut down and he was cryogenically frozen along with his colleges. he was frozen in 2070 and wakes up in 2220 when the cartoon is set. this is all i can tell for now without spoilers. i hope you enjoy!</p><p>EDIT: the beggining of this fic is inspired by Unfrogettable by cattywh0mpus, specifically the cyrogenic sleep and i don't clain the idea as my own. I'm very sorry that i forgot to credit them!  I have no intention of copying their work and the plot of my fic will differenciete from theirs! Again I'm very sorry.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The pod opened with a loud hiss, cold air escaping and steaming upon freedom. From the pod a young man blinked, once, twice, then sat up. A chilled pale hand rose to rub at his brow tiredly as he yawned.  Excitement soared in his chest, we must have made it, he thought. We survived! But… the room was silent. It felt wrong, surely everyone else must have woken before him, the advanced scientists and healers were supposed to wake up first to ascertain everyone was well and had lived through the cryogenic sleep… where were they?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Horror bloomed in his chest as he realised the only sound in the room was the quiet hum of his cryo pod and a distant <em>Drip…Drip…Drip</em>. With a frown he kicked out a leg, weak from 150 years of “sleep”, to open the pods door. With a wiggle he slipped feet first onto the ground, only to end up stumbling like a new-born deer and landing ungraciously on his bottom. For a moment he was glad no one was around to see his fall but then the lack of people sent goosebumps down his arms and a chill down his spine. Hundreds of people from the lab had entered the pods but had somehow not been there now. Although his body had been defrosted his mind was taking its time catching up, 150 years of being frozen tended to do that to a person. It was difficult to remember what had happened before, but he knew that there were more than just him. He had <em>seen </em>them. He couldn’t be alone!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sinking into despair, he stayed on the damp musty ground. It looked as if the building had gone undisturbed for quite some time, the huge hole in the wall just a little way down the room from his pod sector went unnoticed as did the tower of rubble surrounding it. It felt as if his world was caving in around him, they’d been promised a fantastic new world with all their family and friends living and yet he was utterly alone once again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After a moment he heaved a sigh and stood on wobbly legs, it’s no use wallowing in despair he thought, it felt as if his tear ducts were frozen shut. His body still held a bitter chill deep in its bones and his limbs ached with stiffness built from lack of use. Looking around as if he was seeing for the first time he peered up at the tall rows and rows of chamber pods similar to his own but lacking the gentle blue glow and droning hum, the horror had shifted to the back of his mind by then, wanting to explore the new world. A dry sandpapery covering on his hands caught his attention and with disgust he noted there was an almost obscene amount of blood, now dry, coating the surgical gloves. He must have been performing a surgery when the alert to enter the chambers took him from the task. Muttering an apology to whatever poor animal had been left to die mid surgery, he ripped the gloves off and strode forward.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The chamber he slipped out of was the only one still with the icy light and honestly now annoying hum. The others surrounding it were dark and quiet, rows and rows of dark pods stood before him. The little bronze nameplate below the pod read his name <em>“Balthazar Leopold Marao”</em> He huffed not seeing how a stupidly long fancy name would do him any good now. Going back to peer through the windows of the other pods, he blanched. The body in the pod was still and grey. It almost looked as if they had melted and their once dark skin was a sickening grey. The chest moved and Balthazar flinched back, old zombie films replaying in his mind. What he saw then made his stomach turn. Thousands of maggots rose through the flesh, squirming grotesquely and making the chest twitch as if it were trying to come back to life. Is this what happened to his co-workers, his friends?</p>
<p>His stomach turned but he stayed in place as if transfixed by the maggot’s horrific dance, his thoughts rushing round in his head. After a moment he looked away but with tired eyes gathered the resolve to look at the nameplate. It was dusty and scratched but read <em>“Vanessa Harding”</em> and in small print <em>“head scientist of genealogy and animal science wing”</em>. Balthazar frowned, hadn’t he known her. But how could he have any relation to the disgusting mess writhing in the pod. He growled softly and tried to push the thought from his mind, yes, he had known her. She was one of the head scientists in the department he worked on. She was his mentor, they were <em>friends!</em> How could he think such a horrible thought about someone he had respected so much? He was always taught to respect the dead. He sighed and left what was left of ness in peace. The frown stayed fixed firmly on his face as he inspected the other pods, ness was so wise, and she always knew how to help her younger colleges. How would he do anything with her gone?! He couldn’t even remotely work half the tech there without her guidance, although it probably wouldn’t work now anyway, he thought bitterly.</p>
<p>Sighing heavily, he tried to push all thoughts about Vanessa out of his mind, peering into more pods revealed more of the same thing. Grey slimy bodies at various stages of decomposition, most writhing with maggots. It left a hollow feeling in his chest thinking that he was all alone. Out of hundreds how could only he survive. It didn’t make sense.</p>
<p>He wondered further down the room like a phantom, feeling numb and not paying much attention to the room around him until <strong>Whack</strong>! He hit his head on something solid. The door of an open pod.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>An open pod…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Others had survived! He could have jumped for joy in that moment if his friend’s deaths weren’t still playing on his mind. He wouldn’t be alone! But he realised there were no traces of living people in the room, only him and his empty pod whose light had faded, and the humming was drawing to a close. If he hadn’t woken up soon he would’ve ended up like them he realised…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Balthazar sighed once more and noticed the angry growling of his stomach. He’d better explore what had become of the lab buildings and find something to eat soon.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Laz continues to explore the room he awoke in and thinks about his past in the building.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Trying to ignore the angry growls of his stomach Balthazar continued through the room nervously. It was so discomforting being alone after spending nearly all of his time surrounded by people and the hustle and bustle of the laboratory. The large building had never been empty or quiet. His mind flashed the image of ness, grey and writhing full of maggots, consuming her from the inside out…<br/>Biting back a shudder he looked closer around the room having never been in it before that day. Steel blue eyes gazed around the shaded room, curiosity battling fear of the unknown. There were 2 sets of cryogenic chambers on either side of the room, tall and made of a blueish grey metal that had dulled with time. The holding pods within the frames of the chamber had circular glass doors with the small bronze nameplates under most of them. There were 3 rows of 20 pods stacked on either side of the walls opposite to each other, adding to around one hundred and twenty… a lot of bodies in one room. The pods in this room had been saved for more important staff, he recalled, the head scientists and lead techies (no matter how much amazing technological advancements they made he could never give up the silly nickname for them) it didn’t make much sense why a pod had been saved for him specifically. I mean he wasn’t anything special at all! Just a veterinary surgeon with a brightly coloured mullet who’d somehow ended up working for one of the biggest scientology companies in their state. Balthazar had only been working there for 3 years before the alarm for god’s sake! Although his higherups seemed to favour him, even allowing his bold fashion choices such as multiple facial piercings, red and green dyed hair and whatever torn up band shirt he wore under a (normally) pristine white doctors coat which was sometimes creased from rushing into work unprepared. He was only 27, much younger than most his colleagues, not yet used to being called in for work and ready to go at all hours when they needed him.</p><p><br/>Redirecting his thoughts, he back to simply looking round the room as trying to understand his elder’s decisions exasperated him beyond belief, he sighed tiredly upon seeing the humongous hole in the wall and the rubble around it. It was fucking ginormous! He shuddered suddenly glad he had been “asleep” when whatever it was had torn through the wall like it was paper. He didn’t even know what kind of animal was even big enough to DO that. Chunks of rubble from the wall as big as his head were strewn around the hole, the only bit about the hole he was grateful for was that it let some light into the room which otherwise would have been completely dark, as the cyro rooms didn’t have windows and the artificial lights seemed broken. The room would’ve been much more horrific in the darkness, waking up alone. Looking further out of the hole, the sky was a mix of reds and oranges, it looked to be early in the morning. He laughed bitterly at that; he’d never been much of a morning person. Whatever had broken into the building didn’t seem to get very far as the destruction didn’t carry far into the room, a few pods close to the hole seemed to be smashed and caved in. had that been the cause of why the freezers had failed his co-workers? If so he couldn’t understand why the bodies seemed to be in completley different stages of decomposition, maybe he would try to find the building plan for the cryogenic rooms (if he could even begin to understand all the techie jargon on them) to see if there were multiple generators instead of a singular.</p><p>Seeing as there was nothing else to inspect in the room and he didn’t want to stay in the corpse filled room for too much longer Balthazar stepped into the hallway that would lead to the rest of the building, the smell was starting to get to him anyway. He had to find something to eat anyway, hoping the cafeteria would hold something unexpired. He’d have to go downstairs to the cafeteria so he might as well check the surgery room and the other cyro rooms on his way down.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>woo there goes chapter 2, a little shorter than the first but hopefully longer ones will come soon. I made an attempt at describing some of Balthazars appearance and the room hes currently in although im not wonderful at descriptive text. thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. IMPORTANT NOTE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ah so sorry to dissapear for a month! I popped back to explain that I've changed the plot and premice of this story.</p><p>It started out as a kipo fanfic that a friend of mine was hyping me up to write as she was writing one too. As i developed the plot and character further i lost interest in kipo and thought that my story didn't fit well into the kipo universe anyway. I changed the idea to a post apocalyptic world where terribly aggressive  mutated animals have mostly wiped out the human race. I know mutated animals is a thing already but im going more for a horror style. Because who doesn't want murderous zombie horses and hivemind maggot dogs? </p><p>I'm using this as a project to improve my writing skills and to just explore fun ideas i had now. I wasn't sure whether to continue updates on here as i mostly post it on googledocs now but chapter 3 is written and chapter 4 is in the works if anyone is still interested in reading it.aight bye</p><p>Edit woo: ive slightly changed chapter 1 and 2 on the google doc to fit the world better but the original writing is still up before this chapter. I'll repost them later maybe. </p><p>Baz</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>